A. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of smoke detectors, and more specifically, a tool that aids in removing the case of a smoke detector in order to clean or repair the smoke detector quickly.
Smoke detectors and/or fire detectors and/or carbon monoxide detectors are required in public buildings. In such a location it is required to periodically remove the cover of the smoke detector in order to clean and inspect the smoke detector. The covers of smoke detectors have a series of tabs that have to be simultaneously released in order for the cover to be disengaged. This process can be difficult and timely to accomplish, especially where the cover is in a hard to reach location, such as on a ceiling.
The device of the present application seeks to overcome this problem by providing a tool that quickly enables a cover to be removed in order for the smoke detector to be inspected and cleaned.
B. Discussion of the Prior Art
As will be discussed immediately below, no prior art discloses a tool that works to quickly and easily disengage a cover of a smoke detector such that the smoke detect is able to be cleaned and or inspected; wherein the tool is comprised of an upper housing and a lower housing that collectively mount between a wall surface or ceiling surface and the base plate of the smoke detector; wherein the upper housing is biased away from the lower housing via at least one spring; whereupon pressing upper housing towards the lower housing shall engage release posts that act in concert to push outwardly the lock tabs of the base plate of the smoke detector, and which shall release or unlock the cover of the smoke detector therefrom; wherein the lower housing includes the release posts, which align with holes provided in the upper housing and through which the release posts align and correspond with all applicable lock tabs of the base plate of the smoke detector; wherein the tool simply requires gently pressing the upper housing towards the lower housing in order to disengage the cover with respect to the base plate of the smoke detector.
The Wantz Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 6,591,716) discloses a tool for use in unlatching and removing the cover of a smoke or fire detecting apparatus. However, the tool does not support the fire detecting apparatus against the mounting surface at all times, but rather relies on the base plate of the fire detecting apparatus to support itself to the mounting surface.
The Lowen Patents (U.S. Patent No. Des. 518,341 and Des. 519,338) each illustrate an ornamental design for a tool that can quickly depress the locking tabs on a smoke detector for removal. Again, the tool is used to release tabs, and does not further support the smoke detector against a mounting surface.
The Ozaki-Owen Patent (U.S. Patent No. Des. 558,549) illustrates a design for a tool to grip onto and remove a smoke detector. Again, the tool is used to remove a smoke detector, and does not further support the smoke detector against a mounting surface or to release a cover from a base plate.
The Larsen et al. Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 3,900,795) discloses an inspection and test tool for use with a smoke alarm in which the device can easily remove the face plate of the alarm. Again, the tool does not support the smoke alarm against the mounting surface, and easily release the cover from a base plate upon pushing housings of the tool together.
The Kelly Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 6,672,636) discloses a tool for easily and quickly unlocking and removing the cover or entire unit of a smoke detector. Again, the tool does not support the smoke detector to the mounting surface by mounting between the smoke detector and the mounting surface.
While the above-described devices fulfill their respective and particular objects and requirements, they do not describe a tool that works to quickly and easily disengage a cover of a smoke detector such that the smoke detect is able to be cleaned and or inspected; wherein the tool is comprised of an upper housing and a lower housing that collectively mount between a wall surface or ceiling surface and the base plate of the smoke detector; wherein the upper housing is biased away from the lower housing via at least one spring; whereupon pressing upper housing towards the lower housing shall engage release posts that act in concert to push outwardly the lock tabs of the base plate of the smoke detector, and which shall release or unlock the cover of the smoke detector therefrom; wherein the lower housing includes the release posts, which align with holes provided in the upper housing and through which the release posts align and correspond with all applicable lock tabs of the base plate of the smoke detector; wherein the tool simply requires gently pressing the upper housing towards the lower housing in order to disengage the cover with respect to the base plate of the smoke detector. In this regard, the tool for removing a smoke detector cover departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art.